Ultimate Confrontation
by Schattengestalt
Summary: Harry is spending his summer break at Grimmauld Place, but he can t enjoy his time there, since Sirius uses every opportunity, he gets, to fight with Severus. And Harry has to choose between the two of them when the situation gets out of hand. SS/HP


**Author Notes**: I`m back from my holiday and although it was great and I even consider spending my next holiday in Turkey, too, it`s also wonderful to be back on FFN.^^

The OS is the latest one of my "Ultimate" series and I dare saying it makes more sense if you read the other ones first, because otherwise you might not understand the development of the characters, but if you want to give it a try, without reading the others first, I won`t stop you.;)

**Appreciation:** I wouldn`t post that OS today, if it wasn`t for **YenGirls** help and her outstanding skills as a beta-reader. Thank you, dear!*hugs you*

**Ultimate Confrontation**

The dinner was terrible.

No, not the roast pork with blue mussels or the jacket potatoes in a white wine sauce... nor the French onion soup they had started the meal with... or even the prospect of chocolate pudding with rum raisins for dessert.

The meal was as delicious as always when Ron's mother cooked.

Normally, Harry would enjoy not only her cooking, but also the feeling of belonging to a large family, surrounded by the redheads and the other people he cared for. Now that he was here, he told himself he should enjoy the food.

With a quiet sigh, he took a forkful of the wonderful, tender meat. It was delicious! The roast pork held a fine note of thyme and white wine and was as juicy as one could imagine.

Harry doubted that even the Hogwarts house elves could prepare a dish like this. Aunt Petunia certainly wouldn't have been able to... not that Harry would ever find out. The Dursleys had never allowed him to eat the more expensive dishes and since he wasn't going back to them, they wouldn't have a chance to change their minds.

Harry grinned despite himself.

In a few weeks, he would turn seventeen, which meant that he would be an adult in the Wizarding World. The wards around Privet Drive would fall then and Harry wouldn't be safe with his relatives anymore. He had known that for a while now, but he never thought that he would only have to endure a week with the Dursleys.

At the end of that first week, the members of the Order had brought him here to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, where he would stay for the remainder of the summer holidays with the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and some of the Order members.

Harry gazed down the rather large dining table. Many of the Order members didn't stay at Grimmauld Place the whole time, but came and went every now and then. They were all here now except for Dumbledore who had something to attend to, since no one wanted to miss Molly Weasley's cooking.

Harry's eyes fell on the man sitting opposite him.

The man who had convinced Dumbledore that Harry should leave the Dursleys' house as soon as possible.

The man who was now glaring down at his potatoes instead of eating them.

The man who was also Harry's lover and the main reason why the young Gryffindor wasn't enjoying his dinner as much as he normally did.

"Hey, Snape! Is the meal not to your liking? Used to better things, I guess, but I doubt the Malfoys are going to invite you over again, now that you've quit your job as Voldemorts lap dog."

Harry cringed. He had dreaded such a comment from Sirius ever since Severus arrived here about two hours ago. It was a wonder that Sirius waited so long before insulting the Potions Master. Perhaps he had just only found out that Severus was going to stay the night and that it was Dumbledore's idea.

Although Harry was thrilled when he first heard the news, he didn't think it such a good idea now. He glanced at Ron's mother who was frowning at Sirius. Perhaps Mrs. Weasley was not only able to make her children behave but others of similar maturity as well. But now that Sirius had thrown the first insult, Harry doubted that even she would be able to stop him from continuing now.

"I'm no one's lap dog, Black. Don't confuse me with yourself, although I doubt anyone would want a flea bitten beast like you on _his_ lap."

Harry lowered his fork. The food still looked appetizing, but he didn't think he was able to swallow anything past the lump in his throat now.

"You call me a beast?"

Harry glanced at Sirius who was sitting on his right side, glaring at Severus as though he wanted to jump over the table and stab him with the sterling silver knife in his first.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken, but you're the one who tortured Muggles, Snape. You can claim that you only did it in order to spy for Dumbledore, but I'm sure you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Severus didn't answer. He was gripping his fork and his black eyes were blazing in anger, but he didn't say anything.

Harry blinked.

Severus was never stumped for words, so why...

Black eyes locked onto his for a second before moving back to Sirius, and Harry understood at once. Severus knew that he loved his godfather and didn't want him to be drawn into a fight between Sirius and himself.

Harry gulped. He had hated these senseless fights before, but now that he loved both men, it was... it was almost too much to just sit there and watch them insult each other.

"I wonder what you'll do now that you can't brutalize helpless Muggles anymore with your little Death Eater friends."

When Sirius smirked at Severus, he bore a certain resemblance to his cousin, Bellatrix.

"Dumbledore should really think about firing you now that you can only torture innocent students."

"That's enough, Sirius!" Molly interrupted him with a glare. "Severus has risked his life numerous times for the Order and such accusations aren't appreciated."

Remus nodded and threw a warning glance at his best friend as well.

"If I'm not mistaken, Filch is the one who asks Albus every year for permission to whip the troublemakers in his office. Not Severus."

Harry risked a thankful glance in Remus' direction, but Sirius just pretended not to have heard Molly and Remus' comments and continued smirking at Severus.

Everyone at the table could see the fury in the Potions Master's eyes and the way his fingers twitched as if wanting to reach for his wand, but Harry saw more. There was not only anger, but regret, guilt and pain mirrored in those dark eyes. Severus was barely able to control the trembling in his hands.

Harry had to grip his goblet of pumpkin juice hard just to keep from doing stupid like hexing his godfather. For one horrible moment, he even hated Sirius for treating Severus like this, but that feeling was soon pushed back by worry for his lover.

With one last glance at his barely touched plate, Severus got up from his chair, nodded to Mrs. Weasley and left the kitchen. In the stunned silence that followed, Sirius chuckled.

"Ah, _now_ we can enjoy the rest of the evening without that disgusting, greasy git spoiling our appetites!"

Sirius grinned around the table, but Harry noticed that even the Weasley twins barely nodded in reply. It was obvious they still remembered that Severus had fought alongside them at the Ministry of Magic and that it was he who had saved Sirius' life.

Yes, they all remembered, but Sirius preferred to ignore such minor things, in order to indulge in his hatred towards Severus.

Not so the Weasley twins.

"You know, Sirius, Snape is a real arsehole in class," George started and Harry`s godfather nodded encouragingly in his direction.

"But," Fred added , after exchanging looks with his twin. "he has also saved the arse of our little brother-"

"-When Ronnie decided to go fighting Death Eaters in the Ministry."

"But… he gave you detention."

Sirius sounded bewildered by the mere thought that the Weasley twins, the followers of the Marauders, would even considered defending his old school nemesis.

Fred and George only laughed at his statement.

"Yes, as did every other teacher…"

"… who wasn`t as stupid as Lockhart or…"

"… as drunk as Trelawney."

"Don`t get us wrong," Fred glanced around the table and at everyone who was staring in utter surprise at the Weasley twins. "We don`t like Snape, but if he wasn`t who he is, he wouldn`t have been able to teach us Potions and then…"

"…we wouldn`t have earned so much money with our shop."

Harry noted that the twins looked rather pleased, when they gave their attention over to their dinner again, while Mrs. Weasley smiled proudly at them.

Before he could think of a way to thank Fred and George for defending Severus to his godfather, without being too obvious about it, Remus spoke up next.

"See, Padfoot, Severus might be a strict teacher, but he is a good one and not only does he teach his students at Hogwarts, but he also defended them last year in the Ministry, while risking his own life."

Harry thought his godfather murmured something like _not much to risk_, but otherwise ignored the words of his best friend and instead got back to eating.

"They are always fighting, mate," Ron whispered next to Harry. "They probably can`t communicate differently… maybe… dunno, they might get along if they find something they have in common."

Harry could almost feel Hermione rolling her eyes at Ron`s poor attempt at comforting him, before she patted his shoulder and smiled reassuringly at him.

Harry only stared at his portion of roast pork. He wasn't able to eat anything anymore. He was going to make sure that Severus was all right, and then he was going to...

Harry only noticed that he had started to get up when Hermione's hand closed around his wrist and prevented him from doing so.

"Not now," she whispered out of the corner of her mouth. "Do you want someone to get suspicious? You might be of age in a few weeks, but you're still Professor Snape's student and you two will have to wait a year at least, before you can make your relationship publicly known."

When Harry wavered, she frowned at him. "At least wait until everyone's had dessert."

Harry nodded reluctantly and sat back down. Hermione was right, of course. She always was. He gazed down at his plate, doubting that he would enjoy even one mouthful of Mrs. Weasley's famous chocolate pudding.

OOO

He hated being here.

Severus glared out of the window. "Damn Albus!" he hissed to himself. If the old wizard hadn't thought it a great idea for him to come here in the first place then... then Severus might have decided the very same thing himself.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He never thought that he would come to Black's house of his own free will... at least not until he had fallen in love with that mutt's godson.

Six weeks without Harry?

Severus didn't think he would survive such a long time without his lover, now that he had grown so used to his presence. A bitter laugh escaped past his lips.

It was ridiculous!

The son of his old school nemesis had broken right through all the walls Severus had built around his heart over the years. James Potter was probably laughing himself sick in his grave... if he wasn't screaming in disgust that his son was in love with the _greasy git_ of his school years.

Severus sighed. Black would probably kill him with his bare hands if he ever found out and he would, after Harry graduated from Hogwarts next year and...

Severus shook his head. He was hoping for too much.

Harry might love him, but the young man also loved his godfather and Severus doubted that Harry would chose him – a cynical, bitter ex-Death Eater – over Black – a charming and good natured lap dog.

Severus gave an irritated shake of his head. He knew that Harry loved him since the young man had proven that time and time again. There couldn't be any other reason than love that would make Harry still want to be with him... after seeing his less than perfect body... after letting his best friends know about their relationship... even after learning of that painful incident with Amycus.

Severus sighed. Yes, Harry loved him, but he also loved Black and Harry had loved that flea bitten mutt much longer than he had loved Severus.

The Potions Master ran agitated hands through his hair. Perhaps that wasn't important in itself, but Black was also the last link Harry had to his dead parents. He was James Potter's best friend! Why would Harry choose his fun loving godfather over his embittered, cynical lover?

It was because of that thought that Severus hadn't fought with Black like he had done numerous times before. He didn't want to force Harry to choose a side. And even if Harry did decided to defend him, Severus was certain that he would regret it one day.

It would be a wonder if their relationship even survived the holidays...

A knock at the door disturbed Severus' dark thoughts.

"It's me, Harry. Can I come in?"

Instead of answering, Severus simply opened the door with a flick of his wand.

"I suppose the dinner is over then?"

Harry nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to remember where they were and shut the door behind him.

"Yes, but there's some pudding left if you're still hungry."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that no one could withstand the alluring taste of Molly Weasley's chocolate pudding... or so a young man told me a while ago?"

His comment was meant to lighten the mood, but it had the contrary effect. The slight smile on Harry's face disappeared. Something dark and cold entered his normally bright green eyes.

"No one was really in the mood to eat anything after you left."

Severus frowned. He would have thought that it would increase everyone's appetite once he wasn't in the room. His thoughts must have been mirrored in his eyes, since Harry only looked angrier and shook his head.

"Stop thinking that no one likes you! Ron's parents like and respect you, Hermione and Ron support our relationship in every possible way and they wouldn't do so if they thought you were a bastard or something like that!"

Severus shrugged. He knew that. Arthur and Molly Weasley had always treated him well, even more so after the fight at the Ministry. Harry's friends also seemed to have accepted him, but...

"The Weasley twins might not like you, but they respect you, at least more than others. They've also paid more attention in your classes otherwise they wouldn't be able to create so many new potions for their shop."

Severus sneered, but held up his hand when Harry opened his mouth again.

"It's all right. I get the gist of what you mean, but that still doesn't mean I'm welcome here."

When Harry's face fell, Severus didn't have to use Legilimency to know which person the young man was thinking right now.

He was right.

"Sirius is," Harry shook his head and Severus braced himself for the defensive words that would surely come now. "He's an idiot!"

The Potions Master blinked. Not that he didn't know that Black was an idiot – he had known it since his first ride on the Hogwarts' Express – but hearing it from Harry... it was unbelievable.

It got even better.

"I don't understand why he can't just leave you alone! I mean," earnest green eyes gazed up at him, "you saved his life and it's obvious that you aren't a Death Eater and the two of you are not in school anymore and... he's treating you worse than Malfoy treats me!"

Severus' eyebrows shot up. He knew of course how much Harry loathed Draco Malfoy, but to compare his school nemesis to his own godfather... somehow, that declaration soothed the burning pain in Severus' chest a little.

"Why can't he leave you alone like Remus does?"

Severus shrugged.

"Because although the werewolf is also a Gryffindor, he at least has some common sense, whereas the mutt you call your godfather, never thinks of anything besides himself. Even in school, all he thought of was Quidditch and girls... and he wasn't so lucky as to meet a wonderful woman like your father did."

Now it was Harry's turn to blink.

Severus could almost hear the wheels in Harry's head turning. He was probably trying to decide what weighed more - the insult to his godfather or the not so subtle compliments to Remus and Lily.

Severus knew the moment Harry came closer to him with a shy smile dancing around the corners of his mouth, which one his young lover had found more important.

"I like your sense of humor."

Severus almost commented on that, but he wasn't able to say anything when Harry closed his arms around his neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. After a week without feeling those sinful lips on his and holding his young lover in his arms, Severus felt like he was in heaven especially when Harry leaned against him to deepen the kiss.

If the world ended now, Severus wouldn't mind... and somehow it did end. Not with firestorms or earthquakes, but with a loud noise.

The door open and slammed against the wall as Black stormed into the room.

OOO

"You fucking, pedophiliac pervert! Take your bloody hands off my godson!"

Harry wasn't sure what happened next. One moment he was enjoying the kiss, and the next, there was a loud thud and his lover was pulled from his arms. Once Harry realised who had done that and said those angry words, he had to restrain himself from reaching for his wand. Blood was pulsing through his veins and his heart was hammering hard against his ribs, but he forced himself not to panic.

It wasn't an easy task, especially when he spotted Severus and Sirius. The latter was pressing the former against the wall, the tip of his wand pointed at Severus' throat.

"If you have a very good explanation for this, Snape, then I might consider killing you quickly."

"No!"

Both men looked startled as Harry crossed the distance between them and grabbed Sirius' wand arm.

"Harry?"

The anger in Sirius' eyes gave way to confusion when he glanced at his godson.

"Sirius, please, let go of him!"

Harry knew that Sirius would be all too willing to fulfill his every wish, but somehow he doubted that the man would do so now.

Damn, why hadn't he thought of locking the door in the first place? It would have at least given Severus and himself time to distance themselves from each other, so that Sirius wouldn't be suspicious.

Harry sighed inwardly. He hadn't planned on Sirius learning about them like this. Now he had no other choice but to reveal their secret if he didn't want his godfather to kill his lover.

"Harry, that pervert bastard kissed you!"

Harry looked at his godfather and almost flinched when he saw the raw fury in those normally shining, brown eyes. He turned to look at Severus. The man didn't move a muscle. Even his features seemed to be frozen in place, the black eyes guarded and without any emotion mirrored in them.

That was the way it would seem to anyone who didn't know the Potions Master like Harry did. He recognized the worry in those dark orbs and he knew that Severus was more worried for his sake than for his own.

"I don't want to know how many students that sod has touched until now."

"Only one," Harry heard himself say. He could feel two pairs of eyes staring at him now, but he forced himself to continue before someone could interrupt him.

"Severus has only touched and kissed me... and I've done the same. We're together, Sirius."

Trembling but determined to see this through, Harry met the horrified gaze of his godfather.

"Together?" Sirius echoed.

Harry nodded and took the opportunity to lower Sirius' wand arm and step in front of Severus, just in case his godfather lost his temper again. He was just in time. The brown eyes started blazing with anger again.

"What lies have you told Harry, that he would believe in something like that?"

If Harry hadn't stood between them, Sirius would have probably cursed Severus now. The red sparks that shot from the tip of his wand certainly spoke of this possibility.

"Sirius, listen. We..."

"Harry."

Severus' hand landed on his shoulder and Harry turned his head to meet his lover's gaze. The dark orbs were not longer guarded, but mirrored the various emotions of the Potions Master.

Worry, anger and... fear.

Harry frowned. He understood that Severus was worried about their situation and angry at Sirius, but why would he be afraid? What did he have to be afraid of?

"You don't have to do that," Severus breathed in his ear. "We can still think of a lie and..."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to renege on you."

Taking a deep breath, he looked back at Sirius, who looked stunned at the interaction he had just witnessed.

"I love Severus and he hasn't done anything I didn't want him to."

A pleading note had crept into Harry's voice. He was begging his godfather to understand him, but it was in vain.

"You can't love him, Harry." Sirius sounded like he was explaining to a four year old that one couldn't reach the moon riding a broom.

"Maybe you're confused and... don't worry, I don't mind that you're into boys, but surely... what about Charlie Weasley? He's a nice, handsome young man and he also leads an adventurous life."

Harry could only gape at his godfather.

Charlie Weasley?

Well, Ron's older brother was quite handsome and entertaining, but surely Sirius didn't think that Harry would fall in love with a person just because of his looks?

Harry shook his head.

"I'm not interested in Charlie... or in any other boy. I mean... yes, I'm gay, but I don't want anyone else except Severus."

Harry felt the hand on his shoulder tighten its grip.

"You can't be serious!" Sirius' eyes were glittering almost as madly as they did the day he wanted to kill Peter in the Shrieking Shack back in Harry's fifth year. He pointed a shaking finger at Severus.

"That is no one you can love! He was a bloody Death Eater and your parents died because of him!"

Harry felt Severus stiffen behind him and knew that Sirius' words had hit a raw nerve. Severus still felt responsible for the death of Harry's parents, especially the death of Lily Potter. Not even Harry's assertion that he didn't blame him could erase Severus' guilt.

"Voldemort is the only one to blame for their deaths," Harry glared at his godfather, challenging him to say something against his words.

Sirius then decided on a different tactic.

"Your father wouldn't allow you to be together with Snape. He despised that little motherfucker!" Sirius ignored the fact that the Potions Master was in the room with them. "James would never have touched..."

"I am not James!"

Harry only realized that he had screamed out the words when Sirius stared at him, looking shocked.

"I am _not_ my father," Harry repeated. "I'm a good Seeker and I might break some school rules," he heard Severus snort at that, "but I don't bully other students and I don't play pranks like Fred and George."

He took a deep breath. He had wanted to say all these things a long time ago. Although he knew that Sirius wouldn't want to hear them, he felt better and lighter with each word he uttered, as if a burden was finally lifted from his shoulders.

"I don't know how my father would have reacted to Severus and me, and I'll never know. I only know that I can't live up to your expectations anymore, Sirius. You've placed my father on a pedestal where I can't reach him."

Harry's shoulders sagged.

"I'm sorry if I'm not the godson you want, but I can't be anyone else but myself," he said quietly and looked down at the floor.

The heavy silence that settled over the room was almost worse than if Sirius had screamed at him. It seemed so final, as if Harry had just lost his godfather... but even if he had, he wouldn't take back his words.

He wasn't James. He loved Severus and...

"That was quite an impressive speech, Harry."

Startled, three pairs of eyes flew towards the open door where Remus Lupin stood, leaning against the doorframe.

"Moony, did you hear...?"

When Remus just nodded, Harry's heart clenched in his chest. If his former teacher was also going to try convincing him of the wrongness of his relationship with Severus, then he would...

"I think Harry is right."

Sirius gaped at Remus and Harry would have bet his Firebolt that he himself looked like a landed fish fighting for air. From the quiet gasp behind him, he suspected that even Severus was startled, but he didn't dare to turn around and look at him, not while the atmosphere was so strained.

"He's not James, Padfoot, and he has every right to make his own decisions."

Remus wandered over to them and locked eyes with Harry.

"You have decided of your own free will that you want to be with Severus?"

Harry nodded. He didn't know what Remus wanted, but the presence of his former DADA teacher was calming. Remus wouldn't allow them to start a fight and harm each other.

"And do you want to be together with Harry, Severus?"

Harry didn't hear the Potions Master's answer, but since Remus nodded and looked pleased, he supposed that Severus had responded favourably.

Remus then looked at his oldest friend.

"I don't know what the problem is, Padfoot."

Sirius shook his head in disbelief.

"Moony, Harry and... Snape, they are... how can you...?"

Remus sighed and took hold of Sirius' arm.

"Excuse me, Harry, Severus, but I think Padfoot and I have something to discuss."

Harry could do nothing other than nod as Remus led the still protesting Sirius out of the room.

"You can't leave them alone, Moony!" Harry heard Sirius say. Remus' response, just before the door closed behind them was, "Harry's old enough to decide what he wants to do, Padfoot."

Shocked, Harry shook his head. He didn't quite believe what just happened, but it looked like Remus was on their side and was willing to convince Sirius that he had accepted Harry's relationship with Severus.

Harry heaved a deep sigh and turned around to his lover.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Severus frowned.

"What are you sorry for?"

Harry shrugged. He closed his arms around Severus' waist and leaned his head against his chest. The scent of lavender and other herbs surrounded him at once and Harry took a deep breath of it. He had come to love the scent of potion ingredients that clung to Severus... at least as long as they didn't smell of rotten eggs.

"Harry?"

Gentle fingers ran through his hair and Harry closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the contact and concentrating on the steady heartbeat of his lover.

"I'm sorry that Sirius said such nasty things about you."

Severus' hand paused before those fingers traced through Harry's hair again.

"Nonsense, you aren't to blame for the actions of that flea bitten mutt. I just...

When Severus hesitated, Harry looked up at him, seeing the same fear in those dark orbs that had been there before.

"I hope that you won't regret it."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Regret what?"

"Choosing me over him."

Harry blinked in shock. That was it? That was what Severus was so afraid of? That Harry would regret speaking up for himself and giving voice to his own wishes and at some point blame his decisions on Severus?

Harry almost laughed out loud.

Almost... because he saw how serious Severus looked and remembered at the same time the man's uncertainty when it came to his self worth. Instead of laughing, Harry slid his arms up and around Severus' neck, and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"I would do it again if I had to. Besides, Sirius has to accept that I'm not my father and I'm certain that Remus will be able to make him see reason."

The words sounded more confident than Harry felt inside, but they did the trick and the tension in Severus ceased.

"So, what do you want to do now that the werewolf is punishing your bad dog for barking at us?"

Harry chuckled. He didn't know when it happened, but somehow he had come to love Severus' sarcastic comments, at least, as long as they weren't directed at him.

"I want to feel how much you love me."

Green eyes met dark ones and Harry smiled shyly. He leaned forward so that he could whisper into Severus' ear, "I want to feel you inside me."

The sharp intake of breath from Severus made heat creep into Harry's cheeks. They had slept together a few times by now, and he had even made love to Severus, but he had never said such things before. He didn't know if Severus liked to hear them or...

His worries flew out the window when eager lips pressed passionately against his before he felt himself being pushed backwards towards the bed.

Oh yes, Harry grinned into the kiss, he had definitely said the right thing.

OOO

"I love this position, Severus!"

Severus smiled. A real smile, not the slight grin he normally reserved for his Slytherins, but a true smile that lit up his whole face. A smile he showed only to his young lover.

His hands ran over Harry's bare back until they reached the young Gryffindor's pelvis to hold him in place. He understood why Harry liked this position so much. He did too, especially when Harry writhed about on his lap with Severus' member buried inside him to the root.

But even that wasn't the best aspect of this position...

Dark orbs wandered over Harry's naked body, sweat trickling down the smooth, bare chest. Harry's nipples were hard and swollen, proving how much attention Severus paid to them every time they made love.

Severus' gaze wandered upwards until he was looking directly into Harry's green eyes. They were almost always bright and shining, but now, they were beclouded with lust and passion.

"Severus..." Harry moaned and shifted on his lap. He was eager to move, but held firmly in place by the hands on his hips.

Still, Severus continued to stare at him, admiring the blush that heated Harry's beautiful face and highlighted his young features. Without warning, he thrust his hips upwards in a sharp, sudden jerk that made Harry gasp in surprise.

_That_ was the best thing about this position.

Severus could see Harry's every reaction and draw him close untiil their upper bodies touched, could kiss him while they made love.

"I love you, Harry."

Green eyes widened for a moment, before the most beautiful smile Severus had ever seen spread over Harry's face.

Severus wondered if he should say those little three words more often, especially if they made Harry look like that, but then... it wouldn't be so special anymore if he kept repeating himself.

"I love you, too, Severus."

The words, although heated and spoken with barely suppressed lust, were absolutely sincere. Severus felt a burden being lifted from his shoulders. He hadn't realised how hard Black's words had hit him, but now, when he looked in Harry's face and saw the love mirrored in those green eyes, he knew that not even the damn mutt could come between them.

Without wasting any more time thinking, Severus raised his hands to clasp Harry's waist, letting him move as he pleased.

"And I thought you wanted to stay forever like this," Harry teased him before raising his hips.

Every possible retort that Severus might have come up with was forgotten when Harry pushed down onto him. Harry then started a fast rhythm, raising and lowering himself until Severus could think of nothing but this beautiful and eager young man and how much he mattered to him.

Severus forced himself to hold onto his control as long as possible. He didn't want the moment to end just yet, but he couldn't stop the blood rushing downwards into his groin.

Two more sharp, downward thrusts from Harry and Severus felt himself tumbling over the edge. He cried out, holding tightly onto his young lover, only half realising that Harry had given into his own lust swiftly afterwards.

They stayed as they were for a few moments, panting for breath, grabbing each other like a lifeline and unable to voice how wonderful their lovemaking was.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Severus sank backwards, drawing Harry with him and muttering a cleaning spell before covering them both with a blanket. It was the same as their previous love making sessions with Harry snuggling against Severus' right side, using his arm as a pillow and smiling as he drifted off to sleep.

Severus' lips twitched upwards when he noted that things weren't any different tonight. He gave a contented sigh. Even if Black stormed into the room right now, he wouldn't be bothered by it.

As long as he was able to hold Harry in his arms like this, he didn't need anything else. After today he was also confident that not even that bloody mutt could take Harry away from him.

OOO

The following week was more draining than Harry would have ever thought.

On the one hand, Severus stayed at Grimmauld Place since Sirius now knew about them. They didn't have to hide their relationship from him anymore. On the other, Sirius didn't speak with either Harry or Severus for the entire week, only glaring at them, especially at Severus. Harry felt that was worse than if he had thrown insults at them.

Having Severus with him was the only bright spot during those seven days. Hermione and Ron tried everything to lighten the mood as did the Weasley twins, although they didn't know what was going on, but nothing eased the tension that had settled over the Headquarters of the Order.

Remus assured Harry that his godfather just had to get used to the idea of Severus and Harry being together and that he would come around eventually, but Harry wasn't so certain that he would.

Still, although it hurt to see his godfather looking at him like he was some bothersome insect, Harry didn't regret his choice. He loved Severus and he wouldn't exchange that love for anything in the world... not even for Sirius.

Despite his convictions, the tension almost grew so unbearable towards the end of the week that Harry entertained the thought of getting away for a few days with Severus, even though such an action would certainly push his godfather over the edge.

One Saturday morning, Harry found Severus alone in the kitchen. He sat down next to him and was about to suggest that they take a trip to the ocean when Remus and Sirius entered the room. The four of them stared at each other.

Sirius' gaze went from Harry, to his old school nemesis and back to his godson.

"Are you sure of... this, Harry?"

If the situation weren't so serious, Harry would have chuckled at the fact that Sirius wasn't able to directly refer to his relationship with Severus. As it was, he only nodded and grabbed Severus' hand.

"Yes, I am."

Sirius heaved a deep sigh, glanced at Remus who nodded in affirmation and clenched his teeth.

"All right, then... you've my consent."

Harry blinked.

"So you... don't mind?"

The sneer Sirius directed at Severus would have made the Potions Master envious, but Sirius' brown eyes only held affection and love when he looked back at Harry.

"If he makes you happy and you above all deserve to be happy, Harry, then I won't get in your way."

Harry was surprised that his godfather managed to say that whole sentence without choking.

"But," Sirius added and glared at the Potion Master, "if you hurt Harry in any way, then I'll kill you... and I won't need my wand to do it."

Harry gripped Severus' hand harder, in order to stop his lover from saying anything that would change his godfather's mind. He knew that they didn't need Sirius' consent, but he felt much better knowing that he hadn't lost his godfather.

"I'll... leave you alone then."

Sirius turned around and went off. When Harry started to get up, Remus held up his hand and shook his head.

"Give him some time. It's taken me a whole week to make him see reason and he still needs to get used to the idea of you two together," Remus explained. "Don't worry, he'll be back to his old, insufferable self sooner than you like."

With those words, Remus left them. Harry leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes for a moment. He would have to thank Remus later. Then he looked at Severus.

"You don't seem so happy about Sirius' change of mind?"

Severus shrugged. He sighed and shook his head a bit, not able to hide a small smirk.

"I was just wondering when he'll start planning our wedding. He'll be worse than Molly."

Harry gaped at his lover and then... he laughed. Laughed like he hadn't laughed in a long time, after the last burden was lifted from his shoulders.

"You know you're incredible, Severus?"

The Potions Master grinned at him.

"Yes, and you love me because of that."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Harry nodded nonetheless and threw his arms around Severus' neck and kissed him. He didn't care that they were in the kitchen and that the door wasn't closed.

They were alone right now, and even if they weren't, Harry didn't care.

He wanted the whole world to know what Severus Snape meant to him and he was already counting the days to his graduation from Hogwarts, when they wouldn't have to hide their relationship anymore.


End file.
